The Z-Files--Celia's Version
by Liberty
Summary: Celia, just a lonely 14 year old girl in San Fransisco, finally gets to meet the characters from her favorite game. Let's just say she'd rather have drove down the hills in San Fransisco than have to have that...wild encounter again!!


Celia is a 14 year old girl who lives in San Fransisco, California.  
She enjoys walking on the beach and poetry..but, oh well, here she is.  
  
*Celia pushes narrator out of the way and grabs a pad of paper*  
  
Celia: MY STORY NOW! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER, SO I GET TO TELL IT! OH YEAH,  
NARRATOR, DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOUR IN MY PERSONAL SPACE!  
  
Narrator: *Slams window shut and leaves* Tee hee, I'm gonna stand out here  
with a microphone and record everything she says!!! BWA HA HA HA!!  
  
Since there are many hills in San Fransisco, the narrator falls all the way down.  
  
*BUZZ, STATIC, BUZZ*  
  
Awww..now we can't hear the story because the narrator had to fall down that  
damned hill...oh well, I, Liberty, will go and get the whole story straight :)  
  
*Liberty climbs a tree in Celia's back yard and records everything with a   
tape recorder of some sort.*  
  
Celia: Ok, now I'm going to lay down on my bed, and explain the whole story..  
it was quite odd...*takes a long breath* Ok!  
  
Celia: This morning was just a normal day. I had just saved enough  
money to buy the brand new zelda game and went out of my way to drive  
my sister to her friend's house just so i could get my hands on that...  
shiny...gold....game...*ahem* So, I was just getting inside the house,  
when I heard the music of the zelda tv show, so i ran inside, but...  
  
Celia: OH IT'S TOO HORRIBLE TO SAY!!!  
  
Liberty: Just say it, please, we have viewers from fanfiction.net here to  
hear your story!!!   
  
Celia looks confused as hell  
  
Celia: ..umm....ok, i didn't know i had so much publicity.  
  
Liberty: Well, your gonna have to say the whole story.   
SAY IT, and I'll buy you chocolate pudding!!!!  
  
Celia: YAY!! Ok, so, where was I??? Yeah, I ran inside the house,  
and I...I...I......ACCIDENTLY dropped my zelda game in the mud, because  
it was raining...  
  
Liberty hands Celia her pudding and asks her to continue  
  
Celia: Then, at 12:00 noon, i heard a knock on the door.  
  
Celia: And you'll never guess who it was. Ok, so I opened the door,  
and Link, Zelda, Ruto, Malon, Saria, Nabooru, and the owl were there.  
And, of course they barged in.  
  
Link: YES WE DID!!! I've been hiding in Celia's closet for a while, but HEY!  
  
Zelda: Come off it Link, your making the poor girl scared to death!!  
  
Celia: I found that they have the power to get ouside of the game and  
take me anywhere I wanted.   
  
Malon: HEY CELIA??? You promised you'd show us around your...San Fransiscaa or  
how ever you pronounce it, because we think it looks really neat!!  
  
Liberty: Come on, Celia, I'll come with you and we'll all go out   
to Fisherman's Wharf, and steal a boat to go out on. It'll be fabulous!  
  
Celia: Ummm..I dunno...I...  
  
Saria grabs Celia's hand and motions for them to follow.  
  
Liberty: Okay, now they're outside.  
  
Link: Hey, Celia, what do ya call this contraption thingie here?  
  
Link points to the car sitting on the slanted driveway.  
  
Liberty opens the door and gets everyone inside.  
  
Zelda grabs for the steering wheel.  
  
Link: Zelda, I'm driving!!!  
  
Malon: NO, i'm driving!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon grabs hold of the steering wheel then puts the key in the  
ignition.  
  
The car goes literally FLYING down the hills.  
  
Celia: OH MY GOD!!!!!!! We're all gonna die!!!!!!!!!  
  
A little kid points at the car  
  
Little Kid Named um, BERNIE: MOMMY! LOOK, I SAW ZELWA AND LINK!!!  
  
Bernie's MOMMY: Oh, honey, nonsense!!!!!!! Nintendo game characters   
aren't for real!   
  
The car is streaming down the street.  
  
Suddenly they drive over a huge bump, and the car pulls over.  
  
Celia: Oh, lord, what happened now??  
  
Liberty: It appears that we've run over a kitty cat.  
  
Malon: OH NO!!! NOT THE KITTY CAT!!! Um, guys? What's a kitty cat?  
  
Link: Uhh.....some kind of candy bar, I think.  
  
Nabooru: NO STUPID!! It's a lamp shade!!!  
  
Saria: It's a TREE!!!  
  
Celia, moans: It's a cat!!! A CAT YOU MORONS!!!!   
  
Liberty: Calm down, Celia, I thought you were obsessed over these characters!  
  
Celia: Well, I didn't know they really acted like this!!  
  
Zelda, puts her hand on her hips: And what did you expect us to be like, EH?  
  
Celia: Well..i thought Link would be really cute and have huge muscles!  
  
Link: AND YOUR SAYIN THAT THESE AREN'T MUSCLES?  
  
Link flexes his muscles, and theres' only a lump the size of a tennis ball.  
  
Malon points and laughs at him.  
  
Nabooru: You guys?? Do you realize we're standing in the middle of the...  
Liberty, some help here?  
  
Liberty: Road, Nabooru, it's a FREAKING road!  
  
Celia: Let's go inside Starbucks and have some coffee...  
  
Link: Hell, yeah, all the way from Seattle!!!  
  
Liberty: How did you know that??? You'd have to live in..well, our dimension to know that!  
  
Link: I'm not saying a word...  
  
Celia and Liberty are shocked.  
  
  
Liberty runs out of Starbucks just to say:  
  
  
Hey everyone!! YES, that was real! It really did happen, and, um, I'm  
going to leave you guys to figure out how Link and the others REALLY got here...  
take a big guess......Well, Celia, here, just happens to my good friend.  
And me and Zelda we're buddies now!!!!!!! YEAH! I've finally become friends  
with all the characters off of zelda..now i can rest peacefully....^-^   
Please R/R!!  
  
  
  
  
If you have any questions or comments, R/R or email me at neosailorsaturn@animenation.com for the   
TRUE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
The END?????????!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
